Cutting devices used to cut vegetation using radially projecting flexible cutting lines, which are known as string trimmers, are in wide use both by individual users and commercial landscapers. String trimmers are typically used to trim vegetation along areas that are unreachable by lawnmowers as well as to trim borders and smaller patches of grass. The cutting lines are typically wound around a spool, which is mounted to a string trimmer's drive line, and are fed from the spool as additional lengths of the cutting lines are needed. A housing is typically provided around the spool to protect the spool and the cutting line and portions of the cutting line extend through openings in the housing to be used in trimming operations.